


все эти девочки

by li_anna



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Escort Service, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, OOC, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/li_anna/pseuds/li_anna
Summary: Где-то между поцелуем в щеку и ножом у горла была любовь. Безумно много любви. Бесполезной и изболевшейся.Вряд ли она того стоила.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo, Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. без будущего

**Author's Note:**

> главы идут от конца к началу

Дженни жмёт на педаль газа. Вцепившись в руль обеими руками, закусив губу и ощущая, как паника подтачивает самоконтроль. Грозится обрушить. Всё. Всю чёртову жизнь, которая, правда, никогда и не была стабильной. Сегодня Дженни учит реплики для второстепенной роли, завтра – ужинает с помощником министра, а послезавтра – сидит у матери, завернувшись в плед, и наглаживает котов. 

При воспоминании о доме грудь прошивает резко и остро. До слёз на глазах. 

Дженни должна туда вернуться. 

Она не убирает ногу с педали газа. И вздрагивает от касания к щеке. Но это Джису. Всего лишь Джису. Убирает волосы с лица Дженни и заправляет прядь ей за ухо. Быстро и нежно. Так, что под рёбра словно втыкают ещё один штырь. 

Джису не виновата. 

Никто из них не виноват, но погибнут, возможно, все четверо. 

\- Куда ты едешь? – спрашивает Джису тихо. Вроде бы спокойно, но спокойствие это рвётся по швам. Дженни бьёт о руль ладонью. Выруливая с парковки. Соображая лихорадочно. Домой нельзя, адрес найдут. И её, и Джису. Значит, в отель. В другой. Не в тот, в котором осталось четверо тел и пара живых (пока ещё) девушек. Девушки разберутся сами. Они и не просили о помощи. 

\- Найди ближайший отель, - просит Дженни, и ей не нужно оборачивается, чтобы узнать, что Джису кивнула. 

Они команда. В школе вместе делали проекты по химии. Потом – вместе поступали. Затем Дженни убедила Джису пройти пару модельных кастингов, она же такая красивая, у неё должно было всё получиться. А Джису затащила её на актёрские пробы. И всё тогда было очень мило. Вселяло надежды. 

Джису вчера утром написала, что пропадёт на пару дней, эскорт каких-то политиков на Чеджу и, немного, в Сеуле. 

Джису вечером написала, что нужна ещё девушка, они согласны на Дженни, ну а Дженни решила не упустить шанса ни на отдых, ни на деньги. 

Дженни не знает, что было в том порошке.

Дженни только поняла, что очень правильно не употребляет, когда все четверо мужчин после короткого веселья начали оседать на пол. 

Четверо адски высокопоставленных политика умерли из-за палёных наркотиков в одном номере с парой эскортниц и парой стриптизёрш. 

Они – свидетельницы того, чего никогда не должно было происходить, и Дженни разгоняет машину, пока Джису управляется с навигатором. 

\- Что нам делать? – произносит Дженни пересохшими губами. Вжимается в сиденье машины затылком. Бьётся о него. Один раз, другой, третий, зажмурилась бы, но нужно смотреть на дорогу. 

Джису молчит. Слишком долго, чтобы тихие слова были шуткой:

\- Врежемся в стену? – она улыбается. Неуверенно. Это давно выученная реакция – отвечать на угрозу не криком, а смехом. Улыбаться, когда на самом деле страшно до слёз. Это помогало, если ситуации выходили из-под контроля. Если те, кто платили, начинали требовать чего-то, что даже для них слишком. Всегда нужно сохранять уверенность. Нельзя вести себя как жертва. Вырулить угрозу в шутку куда проще, если ты при этом не кричишь. 

Дженни хочет кричать до сорванной глотки. 

Джису, красивая, испуганная, полуразрушенная, накрывает её ладонь своей. На тонком запястье позванивают браслеты. С таким звуком феи должны прилетать к маленьким детям. Утешать, дарить монетки и брать клятву до самой смерти верить в сказки. 

Джису была бы самой прекрасной феей. Будь у неё крылья вместо каблуков, стрелок и привычки зарабатывать по ночам. 

Джису не фея, но Дженни в неё верила. 

Дженни любит её слишком сильно, чтобы разбиваться в одной с ней машине. 

\- А если серьёзно? – Дженни изгибает губы. Очередные важные слова превращая в очередную шутку. 

Джису отпускает её ладонь. С тем же звоном, который отдаётся в душе чем-то чистым и невозможным. 

\- Мы не виноваты, - говорит Джису, хотя убеждать в этом нужно не их. – Я… Я позвоню тому, кто пристроил меня к ним. Объясню всё. Объясню, что мы будем молчать. 

Самой Джису, возможно, даже поверят. Это у Дженни есть за плечами журналистская практика. Её не знают те, кто стоят ещё выше отравившихся. Она – угроза для репутации очень многих, и она знает, как быстро порой исчезают люди. 

\- Но по домам лучше не ехать, пока я обо всём не договорюсь, - подтверждает Джису чужие опасения. 

Джису умеет договариваться. Она многое умеет. Улыбаться, не кричать, включать рабочий режим и влюбляться на день в тех, к кому приставят. Она умная. Она очень талантливая. Она из тех, кто мог бы спасти мир, если бы им было, за что бороться. 

Дженни, возможно, никогда не найдут уже к утру. А она смотрит на точёное лицо и не может перестать восхищаться. Впрочем, это не новость. 

Дженни предпочитает девушек. 

Джису предпочитает деньги. 

Ей очень идёт, на самом деле. Дорогая жизнь. Платья в пол, драгоценные камни, яхты, пляжи, бокал вина в руке и неизменная вежливая улыбка. Джису – модель, а не актриса, но играет она ничуть не хуже Дженни. И Дженни понимает, почему мужчины столько платят за то, чтобы быть в компании Джису. Держать её под руку, говорить с ней о чём угодно, за совсем непомерные деньги – целовать и снимать с неё платья. 

Дженни никогда не видела, чтобы Джису плакала или жалела. 

Джису идёт дорогая жизнь. 

Дженни идёт молчать о том, как именно она её любит. 

Они целовались. Они очень многое делали. За деньги и на чьих-то глазах. На столе, на кровати, в душе. Дженни может целовать её и просто так, это давно уже не так уж важно. Чем больше людей платят за касания, тем менее ценными они в итоге становятся. Тем меньше значат. Когда-то Дженни впервые чмокнула Джису в щеку и чуть на месте не умерла от радости и смущения. Сейчас бы она не вспомнила всех, с кем целовалась. И это всё ещё не кажется важным. Важно – дожить до утра. Это всегда главное. 

Джису вбивает в навигатор адрес, и тот выстраивает ярко-зелёный маршрут. 

Дженни смотрит на дорогу, а не на неё. 

Всё равно на рекламных щитах через один нарисовано её лицо. 

Их обеих могут убрать. Её могут убить. Из-за этого простого факта на языке особенно горчат никогда не сказанные слова. Озвучивать было бы бессмысленно. Они подруги. Они ближе друг к другу, чем кто-либо ещё. Джису может раздеваться для кого угодно, но Дженни у неё одна. Только их отношения что-то значат. За них никто не платит. Но, возможно, расплачиваться придётся. 

Они не могли бы быть ближе. 

Если бы Дженни предъявила ей чувства, претензию на близость и верность – чувства только встали бы стеной. Они обе не бросили бы деньги. Они обе не вывезли бы любовь. То, что чувствует Дженни – слишком чистое, чтобы претворять в жизнь. 

\- Прости, что затащила тебя в это, - доносится горько и необходимо. 

\- Ты не знала, что так получится, - отвечает Дженни столь же необходимой фразой. 

Они обе каждый раз знали, что живыми можно не выбраться. 

Они выбирали, потому что так проще. Получать роли и контракты, заводить нужные знакомства и держать в руках много, очень много купюр. 

У Дженни постоянно звенела в затылке какая-то болезненная уверенность в том, что вся эта незаслуженно шикарная жизнь не может закончиться хорошо. И всё же она надеялась, что им никогда не придётся платить. Она надеялась так сильно, что сейчас не плачет только на остатках воли. 

Дженни так страшно. 

Она выкручивает руль и сворачивает с дороги с баннерами. 

Они с Джису многое пережили, но ни один случай, сколь угодно жестокий, не убил их. И не сделал сильнее. Они просто помогали атрофироваться всему, что когда-то было важно. Дрожь от поцелуя в щеку – вычеркнуто. Мечты о светлом навсегда – вычеркнуто. Любовь – вычеркнуто. 

Дженни вдруг понимает, что их дружбу Джису тоже могла вычеркнуть. Не по своей воле, оно всегда происходит само собой. То, что когда-то было важнее жизни, начинает вызывать лишь умилённую улыбку. 

Они есть друг у друга. 

Иначе в груди поселился бы холод, а камень на душе никогда не достиг бы дна. 

\- Нам туда, - мелодично подсказывает Джису и показывает на здание впереди. Выглядит дорого, но на цену сейчас особенно плевать. Нужно просто спрятаться. Там, где не найдут, если придётся бежать дальше. 

Дженни паркует автомобиль. Джису берёт их сумочки. Она же говорит с администратором на ресепшене, принимает ключ-карту и ведёт Дженни по коридорам и лестницам. Джису старше. Джису обещала разобраться. Однако она остаётся худой и миниатюрной в воздушном жёлтом платье, она милая и безупречно красивая, и что-то беспокойное в груди просит обнять её и закрыть от всего. 

Дженни лучше всех знает, как много Джису может выдержать без малейшего ущерба для психики. 

Дженни проходит в бежево-роскошный номер и прислоняется к стене. 

\- Я позвоню ему, - кивает Джису, опускаясь на кровать. – Можешь пока набрать ванну. 

Ванны всегда успокаивали Дженни. Джису знает. Лучше всего, конечно, с шариком соли, маслами, свечками по бокам и парой ароматических палочек. Но и просто вода сойдёт. Дженни кивает. Открывает дверь ванной, оставляя Джису разбираться за них обеих. Она правда в неё верит. Ей верит. Джису попытается её прикрыть, а если не получится, они вместе что-то придумают. Иначе и быть не может. 

Дженни открывает кран и расстёгивает молнию сбоку платья. Снимает его и вдыхает свободно. Волосы собирает в пучок. Стягивает бельё. Не так она думала раздеться сегодня, но какая теперь разница. В любом случае всё закончилось бы ванной. Дженни опускается в неё. Вместо того, чтобы лечь, обхватывает коленки руками. Наблюдает за тем, как вода от ступней поднимается к щиколоткам. Выше. 

Джису наверняка пощадят. В конце концов, она известна. Её сложно незаметно отовсюду убрать. Ей проще заплатить и пригрозить. 

От Джису могут потребовать сдать не настолько известную, не столь надёжную и ни разу не проверенную подругу. И угроза в адрес Джису из этого получилась бы весомая. 

Перезвон её браслетов начинает напоминать звон тревоги в голове. 

Дженни очень хочет ей верить и утыкается лбом в коленки. Сидит так, пока вода не доходит до подбородка. 

Если бы они врезались в стену, то из их «вместе» точно получилось бы «навсегда». 

Дженни выбрала надежду на нечто другое. 

Джису выбирает прямо сейчас. 

Когда она заходит в ванную комнату, Дженни вздрагивает. Поднимает голову, не скрывая вопроса в изломе бровей. Джису бледная чуть сильнее обычного. С плотно сжатыми губами. Но она поднимает руки:

\- Он сказал, что всё будет в порядке. Если мы будем молчать, конечно. 

Джису растягивает губы в улыбке. 

Дженни не может понять, настоящая она или нет. 

Она давно боялась, что однажды не сможет. 

Джису подходит к бортику ванны. Расплетает волосы Дженни, и та наклоняет голову. Пытается выдохнуть. 

Джису зарывается пальцами ей в волосы. Берёт насадку для душа, открывает шампунь, и Дженни почти расслабляется под её касаниями. Раньше Джису любила так мыть ей волосы. Всю её. Когда ей ещё нужно было помогать успокаиваться. Джису ведёт пальцами по вискам. Придерживает их и – Дженни от неожиданности открывает глаза – прижимается губами ко влажному лбу. 

\- Ты же знаешь, как сильно я тебя люблю? – спрашивает Джису. 

Её улыбка – точно ненастоящая. Но поцелуй – да. И вопрос – тоже. И это пугает Дженни до холода вниз по позвоночнику. Она кивает. Понимая, что к этому напоминанию могла подтолкнуть и сама опасность. Необязательно плохой её исход. Но холод не исчезает. А Джису вскоре уходит. Сказав, что её будут ждать внизу. Рассказать всё. Но она вернётся, и они поедут к ней домой. Посмотрят фильм, закажут пиццу, заснут в обнимку. И эта безумная ночь закончится. 

Дженни полощет волосы сама. Вытирается, сушит их феном, застёгивает платье, а чувство тревоги всё не проходит. Оно засело в груди, в голове, в дрожи на самых кончиках пальцев. 

В дверь стучат. 

Прежде чем подойти к ней, Дженни выхватывает их сумочки электрошокер. Маленький, чёрный, главное – не перепутать с настоящей помадой. Дженни зажимает его в руке и приникает к дверному глазку. Она боится, что это засада, но там только Джису заносит руку, чтобы постучать ещё раз. 

Дженни открывает. Улыбается облегчённо и опускает руку с электрошокером. Она делает шаг вперёд, готовясь обнять и услышать, что всё будет в порядке. Но видит, что Джису даже не пытается улыбнуться. Джису испугана. И до Дженни только сейчас доходит, что Джису могла бы открыть дверь сама. Ключ-карта к неё. Но ей нужно было, чтобы Дженни вышла. 

Она не успевает обернуться. На плечо опускается чья-то тяжёлая ладонь, и сердце камнем ухает вниз. Бьётся. Больно. Дженни вскидывает руку со своей любимой помадой, однако запястье перехватывают. Выворачивают до едва подавленного вскрика, а в следующий миг к шее прислоняют нечто тонкое и холодное. Крик застревает в горле. Дженни боится вдохнуть, ощущая, как лезвие ножа давит на артерию.

\- Брось его, - приказывает незнакомый мужской голос, и Дженни жмурится. Всего на миг. Ладонь дрожит, когда она её разжимает.

Джису её вычеркнула. 

Она не хотела, но она выбрала. 

\- Прости, - произносит Джису, пятясь к стене. Выгнув умоляюще брови. 

Камень в груди падает, падает, падает. 

Дженни хотела бы, но она не знает, каким образом вылечить то, что только что отмерло. 

\- Как? – выдавливает она из себя. 

Джису опускает взгляд и обнимает себя руками. Стискивает плечи. Дженни хотела бы также, но ей нельзя шевелиться. 

\- Ты, - велит голос за спиной, - сейчас пойдёшь со мной к машине. 

Дженни не спрашивает, что будет иначе. Что будет в итоге, не интересуется тоже. Она смотрит на Джису, настолько красивую, нечестно красивую, и ощущает одну сплошную горечь. Предательство – слишком громкое слово. 

Первое: Джису не её. 

Второе: она никогда не была её. 

Где-то между поцелуем в щеку и ножом у горла была любовь. Безумно много любви. Бесполезной и изболевшейся. 

Вряд ли она того стоила. 

Вряд ли они её стоили.


	2. которые видели слишком много

\- Всё-таки я завидую вашей работе, - смеётся девушка, когда Лиса наконец выпрашивает у её спутника дорогущий коктейль. Чеён в ответ только улыбается и разводит руками. Мол, да, вот такая у нас работа, пить коктейли, отдыхать и получать за это деньги. Не станет же Чеён объяснять, что многое – не то, чем выглядит. Что девушка, танцующая у пилона, в гримёрке будет плакать из-за мозолей, стёртых в кровь. Туфли слишком тесные. Ещё не разносились. А другая девушка, с длинными чёрными волосами и широкой улыбкой, тащит на себе больных родителей, их кредиты и малолетнюю сестру. Таких случаев – много. Ещё больше – с детьми. Но всё-таки это лучше, чем у худой и милой Амелии, непонятно как к ним присоседившейся. Амелия тянется за кусочком сыра и улыбается гостье неловко и пьяно. У Амелии отличные результаты по всем экзаменам и грант, по которому она учится на физика. Она – из тех, кому действительно здесь не место. И ей деньги нужны на наркотики. Довольно много. Чеён с ней не принимала, но она наслышана.

\- Твоя работа тоже красивая, - говорит Чеён, надеясь, что ей не кажется, и лицо перед собой она видела на рекламных баннерах. – Ты же модель, верно? 

\- Ким Джису, - кивает та и подносит к губам бокал с вином. 

Хотя прямо сейчас она не совсем модель. Но она на работе. Вряд ли полноватый мужчина в костюме забесплатно обнимает её за талию. Чеён не осуждает. Она сама кучу раз была на её месте. Только Джису, наверное, платят больше. 

\- Везде свои минусы, - добавляет Джису, поддерживая вежливый разговор. 

\- Везде, - кивает Чеён и тоже отпивает вина. 

Вместо одной весёлой песни из динамиков ударяет другая. На сцену зовут новую танцовщицу. Они все здесь красивые. Все улыбаются. Пьют, развлекают, болтают ни о чём и танцуют так, что их танцы стоят дороже, чем с кем-то - секс. От того, сколько, в среднем, стоит он, у Чеён когда-то у самой глаза на лоб полезли. Очень давно. Когда она ещё почти ничего не знала. 

Теперь Чеён знает, что и эти деньги – не предел. 

Чеён знает, что менеджер в гримёрке прямо сейчас успокаивает танцовщицу, которая, напившись, тыкала пальцем в сторону зала и кричала, как всех их ненавидит. Такое уже было, стабильно случается, и завтра она опять выйдет в смену милой и общительный. 

Чеён не знает никого, кто был бы сильнее всех этих девочек. Однако внешне они – милые красавицы, веселящиеся ночами напролёт. 

Действительно многое – совершенно не то, чем выглядит. 

Хотя что-то – правда. 

Лиса не притворяется, когда смеётся и забирается на чужие коленки. Мужчина встречает это одобрительной улыбкой. Наклоняет голову, Лиса наклоняется к его уху, и Чеён не мешает. Гость – молодой, симпатичный, они с Лисой явно на одной волне, и у них этой ночью всё сложится замечательно. Он – очередной. Чеён – постоянная. Наверное, единственная константа в пёстрой жизни Лалисы. Она легко меняет тех, с кем проводит ночи, и она всегда берёт за это деньги. 

Чеён – исключение. 

Лиса называет это «свободными отношениями». Чеён – тупой болью в области левого лёгкого. Но сейчас точно не время на этом зацикливаться. Потому что третий мужчина из этой компании манит её к себе. Ладонью, опущенной вниз. Это важно. Так принято подзывать людей. Ладонью вверх – собак. Чеён научилась обращать внимание на целый комплекс из мелочей. И этот гость пока что нравится. Он немного усталый. Старше остальных. Зовёт, чтобы поговорить, и Чеён с улыбкой его поддерживает. Слушает про важную правительственную работу, про то, как он устал, про проблемы с женой и – без обид, милая – про то, что ему давно уже нет дела до подобных заведений. Чеён соглашается с тем, что стрип-клубы – это отдых не для всех. А сама мысленно готовится повести разговор по другому пути. Лиса вон шепчет своему гостю что-то про массаж. Она прекрасно его делает. Делала бы всю жизнь, если бы Чеён не помогла ей устроиться в клуб. Сначала ей казалось, что она действительно классно помогла. Потом Лиса раскрылась не только как танцовщица, разыгралась на полную, и какое-то время Чеён была уверена, что однажды Лиса остановится, осознает всё и никогда её не простит. За то, что втянула в эту искушающе-красивую жизнь. Не смогла объяснить – за всё платят, и за месяцы в опьянении, в чужих квартирах и чьих-то кроватях тоже придётся. Лиса, милая девочка Лиса, спасла Чеён, когда та совсем не хотела жить. Однако Чеён не смогла остановить Лису, когда та слишком хотела жизни. Эмоций. Роскоши. 

Самое тяжёлое – прошло. 

Лиса уже даже с наркотиками завязала, и боязнь увидеть боль на лице Чеён правда её держит. Лиса нашла своё место, научилась ходить по грани, поняла, что можно, а что нельзя. Она восстановила связь с родителями – чтобы, если что, было куда бежать. Вместе с Чеён. Если здесь с ними что-то случится. 

Лиса её любит. Как умеет. Легко, поверхностно, ради ласки, веселья и нежности. 

Чеён хватает. Она молится, чтобы Лиса никогда и никого не полюбила так, как она любит её. Лиса не выдержала бы настолько глубокой привязанности. Ответственности. Вины. Её чувства поглотили бы целиком, без остатка, и покромсали бы на мелкие неадекватные кусочки. Она, как всегда, не смола бы разглядеть границ. Зашла бы совсем не туда. Лучше так. Для Лисы лучше. 

Без шуток, Чеён молится. Скорее по привычке – от веры давно мало что осталось. Вера слишком плохо стыковалась с реальностью. И всё же… в ней было что-то незаменимое. Святое, как бы банально это ни звучало. Никто здесь не верит ни в какого бога, и Чеён прекрасно их понимает. То, что здесь происходит, любой священник назвал бы грехом. Нет веры – нет и греха. Может быть только вина. И, когда грех становится виной, он уже не так страшен. С ним можно жить. 

Мужчина улыбается, ведя ладонью по спине Лисы. Голой. Она спустилась со сцены не так давно, и ей было лень идти до гримёрки за платьем. 

\- И сколько стоит массаж на дому? – улыбается мужчина, а Лиса снова наклоняется к его уху. Прежде чем прошептать цену – цепляет его зубами. 

Лиса того стоит. Она стоила бы всего на свете, если бы сама не называла себе цену. За двоих, кажется. Чеён не мешает. Она с радостью поедет, потому что они с гостем ни о чём конкретном не договаривались, а он выглядит более чем адекватным. Он расстроится, когда Чеён откажется раздеваться, но насиловать вряд ли станет. И это главное, все остальные неприятные эмоции она легко перенесёт. 

\- Получается, у нас есть трое, - произносит мужчина, рядом с которым сидит модель. Она же вдруг произносит:

\- Я могу позвать подругу. Ким Дженни, актриса, она точно тебе понравится, - подмигивает Джису последнему незанятому… Чеён не полагается знать, кому. – Я ей позвоню, она подъедет к отелю, и оттуда уже рванём на Чеджу.

«На Чеджу». Звучит так, словно не на один день, и Чеён переглядывается с Лисой. Та кивает успокаивающе. Довольная, как кошка. Должно быть, договорилась о более чем достаточной сумме, для Чеён тоже, и та поднимает в воздух бокал. Присоединяется ко всеобщему энтузиазму и хлопает в ладоши. 

Всё должно в очередной раз пройти нормально. 

Иногда Чеён хочется, чтобы получилось иначе. Чтобы что-то пошло не так. Чтобы выбора не осталось, они с Лисой схватили паспорта и навсегда пропали где-нибудь в Таиланде. Как будто это сделает Лису прежней. Только её. Девочкой с искрами в глазах, девочкой, которая словно была ответом на все её молитвы. Это эгоистично, но Лиса тоже эгоистична. Она добрая, она заботливая, и она безнадёжно другая. С такими не строят своё долго и счастливо. С такими веселятся, как в последний раз, пьют, трахаются на полу и целуются до кругов перед глазами. Таких любят, но не дольше недели. Как они сами делают. Цепляют и расстаются. 

Чеён осталась. На чужих условиях. На почти отсутствующих правах. Она многое сказала бы Лисе. Главное –

«я попытаюсь любить тебя», 

«а ты попытайся спасти меня». 

Чеён не уверена, от чего – в её жизни всё более чем замечательно, стабильно, интересно, с отпусками на Гавайях и полным отсутствием тех плохих случаев, из-за которых хотелось бы навсегда завязать с профессией. 

Просто Лиса безумно яркая. И Чеён жизненно необходим её огонь. Хотя бы те крупицы, которыми она делится. Чеён давно знает – она за неё платила бы, если бы было нужно. С той самой ночи, когда девочка-массажистка поднялась в её квартиру и ахала из-за всяких дорогих вещей. 

Она захотела также. 

У неё получилось куда лучше, чем у самой Чеён. 

Лиса на самом деле счастлива, у неё есть всё, чего она пожелает, и Чеён упрямо не понимает, почему, зачем, какого чёрта в груди так отчаянно-тянуще-больно-постоянно гудит при каждом взгляде на чужую улыбку. 

Она помнит, как Лиса игралась с веществами. Как Чеён забирала её из непонятно какого дома, а та смотрела на неё и улыбалась до жути пугающе. С абсолютно пустым взглядом. Чеён спросила тогда – о чём она думает? И получила лёгкое, на выдохе, «ни о чём». Звучавшее как самое счастливое, что вообще Лиса когда-либо говорила. 

Чеён не знает, почему Лиса так любит забываться. Но она представляет, какое мельтешение царит у той в голове. Сколько энергии у неё в груди. Как она может уставать из-за невозможности от неё избавиться, из-за необходимости что-то делать, из-за понимания – она делает вовсе не что-то великое. 

Лисе часто дарят игрушки. Она, раз в месяц-два, отвозит их в детские больницы. 

Единственная игрушка, лежащая у неё дома – это плюшевый щенок, которого Чеён выиграла ей в тире. 

Это должно что-то значить. 

Чеён не верит, но молится, чтобы значило.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> у корейцев реально есть такое разделение – ладонью вверх (как мы все делаем) у них принято звать к себе собак, а вот ладонью вниз – людей. иногда сходу помогает понять, как к тебе будут относиться. 
> 
> амелия – реально существующая девушка, с которой я работала вместе. и ей я однажды пообещала, во-первых, написать про неё, во-вторых хотя бы немножечко включить её в какую-нибудь свою работу. я обычно не даю таких обещаний, я вообще ненавижу давать обещания (виновата не я виноват мефедрон) но факт наркоты обещаний не отменяет, так что вот мы здесь. 
> 
> сейчас амелия уволилась. она учится, работает администраторкой в гостинице и ей очень нравится её новая всецело нормальная работа. мы не общаемся, но, надеюсь, у неё всё будет хорошо. 
> 
> если тот драббл, который я когда-то написала про неё и отправила лично ей, как-то помог ей завязать, то вся моя писанина уже была не зря. 
> 
> вот знаете пишу я про блэкпинк но про реальных девушек написать стоило бы гораздо сильнее там такие блять сюжеты 
> 
> если бы это было аниме вы бы плакали


	3. которые пытаются быть счастливыми

Её стадию одиночества пора называть пустотой. Только так Лиса может трактовать то, что видит в чужих глазах. И ей неприятно это видеть. Хочется отвернуться. Потому что так быть не должно. Прекрасная девушка по имени Чеён не должна смотреть так, словно ей уже ничего от жизни не нужно. У неё ведь правда многое есть. Это она здесь – клиентка, а Лиса делает массаж. Для неё приятно его делать. У Чеён стройное и тренированное тело, нежная кожа и приятный тонкий запах. Она всегда оставляет чаевые и вежливо улыбается Лисе, когда та опускается на колени. Омывание ног – ритуал приветствия перед массажем. Очередным. Чеён занимается какими-то физически тяжёлыми танцами, и поэтому ей регулярно нужно расслаблять мышцы. Они с Лисой знакомы уже месяца два, но та никак не решается ничего спросить. Только наблюдает за тем, как огонь в чужих глазах всё сильнее гаснет. Словно нечто, что раньше Чеён радовало, больше не приносит удовольствия. Словно то, что она считала целью, оказалось пустышкой.

Лиса не спрашивает. Она помогает Чеён снять халат и кивает на стол для массажа.

У них есть полтора часа наедине. Со множеством касаний, запахом масел и размеренной музыкой на фоне. Получается интимнее, чем Лиса ощущает обычно. Она работает в приличном спа-салоне, в прайсе нет никаких «эротических массажей», но для Чеён она бы многое не из прайса сделала. Просто потому что красивая очень. И отзывчивая на касания. Однако Лиса накрывает её тело полотенцем и принимается за самый обычный спортивный массаж. А после – Чеён уйдёт. Чтобы вернуться через неделю ещё более опустошённой. 

На этот раз Лиса всё-таки не выдерживает. 

Она говорит, когда время уже на исходе. Когда Чеён, одетая и разомлевшая, протягивает ей купюры чаевых. И, взглянув на свой телефон, морщится. Произносит:

\- Извини, что прошу, но мой телефон вот-вот разрядится. Ты не могла бы вызвать мне такси? 

Лиса кивает. Радостнее, чем должна бы. А в ответ закидывает давно интересовавший вопрос:

\- Муж вас забирать не успевает? 

Просто чаще всего клиентки – вот такие красивые – это жёны каких-нибудь богатых людей. Однако Чеён усмехается. Выглядит так, словно вот-вот погладит Лису по голове за такое наивное предположение. 

\- Я пока обхожусь сама, - из-за усмешки кажется, что как-то интересно и по-особенному. – Спасибо танцам.

Лиса кивает с таким видом, словно поняла. Протягивает Чеён телефон, чтобы та написала свой адрес. Но в итоге, закусив губу и промучившись почти минуту, спрашивает:

\- А что за танцы? – и добавляет во имя вежливости: - Если не секрет.

Чеён выдерживает паузу. Кидает взгляд на экран: такси обещает приехать только через восемь минут. И, наконец, пожимает плечами.

Заряда на её телефоне хватает, чтобы показать два с половиной видео. Коротких, однако до восторга впечатляющих. Чеён там не голая, но почти. На шесте (правильно, вроде бы, пилоне), который крутится вместе с ней под самым потолком. Это красиво. И это точно должно быть сложно. Как акробатика, только на туфлях с невероятно длинным каблуком.

Лиса всегда любила танцевать.

Это родители говорили, что получать деньги важнее, и выучили дочь на массажистку.

\- Так этим… можно зарабатывать? – вскидывает брови Лалиса. Хотя вопрос глупый. Она знает, сколько в их салоне стоит массаж. Она помнит, сколько чаевых Чеён оставляет ей самой первой встречи. Видит дорогую одежду и обувь. Завидует немного, если честно. То есть, Чеён идёт, и круто, что у неё всё это есть, просто Лиса хотела бы так же. А не быть запертой в стенах салона по шесть дней в неделю.

Чеён пожимает плечами. Кивает, равнодушно убирая телефон в карман.

Лиса сцепляет пальцы в замок и кусает губы.

Лиса решается спросить, когда в молчании и без того слышится слишком много отчаявшихся надежд:

\- А у вас только кореянок берут? – и сердце пропускает удар в вязкой боязни услышать «да».

\- Нет, - Чеён окидывает Лису взглядом и явно пытается говорить мягко: - Но таек обычно не очень любят.

\- Почему? – щурится Лалиса. Готовая воевать с любыми стереотипами. 

\- Как правило, иностранкам больше нужны деньги, и позволяют они больше, и тем самым… Скажем так, обрушают цены, - Чеён снова морщит нос, и выглядит в этот момент незаконно очаровательно. Она для Лисы – почти божество. Из того желаемого, недосягаемого и дорогого мира. Тем сложнее улыбнуться:

\- Как правило, меня сложно не любить, - она говорит правду, но Чеён улыбается, как от шутки. 

Чеён оставляет свой номер и обещание встретиться на выходных. 

Они встречаются, и не один раз. В кафе, в галерее, в ресторане на вершине небоскрёба. Чеён зовёт сама. Платит – несмотря на протесты Лисы – тоже. Пошутив, что ей и самой непривычно, обычно платят и за неё, и ей, а тут она сама вкладывается. 

Лиса не знает, что ответить. 

Лиса просто пытается вести себя так, чтобы Чеён не жалела о проведённом с ней времени. Она много шутит и улыбается. Фотографирует. Поддерживает разговоры, раз за разом – всё более откровенные, и не отказывается от изначальной идеи. Пойти туда, где всё красиво и на умопомрачительных каблуках. Несмотря на то, что Чеён рассказывает. Как это сложно и тяжело, как много синяков будет, как это больно поначалу и как легко получить кучу травм. Несмотря на необходимость общаться с людьми. Лалиса легко сходится со всеми на свете. Она уверена, для неё ни танцы, ни разговоры не станут проблемой. 

Чеён подрагивающим голосом говорит о том, как её забрали из клуба в отель, заставили раздеваться и танцевать, и что она едва сбежала в одном халате. 

Лалиса сжимает её руку и заглядывает в уставшие глаза. 

\- Зато ты можешь сейчас есть в этом ресторане, - начинает она перечислять. – Можешь полететь, куда вздумается, и отдохнуть хоть в Италии, хоть на Гавайях. Можешь жить, как хочешь. И оставлять мне на чай. 

Чеён улыбается грустно:

\- Не уверена, что оно того стоит. 

Лалиса задаётся целью доказать, что стоит. Что Чеён очень зря не ценит того, что имеет. Возможно, она и устала от своей замечательной жизни, но Лиса её встряхивает. Она составляет целый список мест, который они с Чеён посещают. От парка, где можно прыгнуть со скалы на одной верёвке, до пляжей Чеджу и центров виртуальной реальности. Она радуется каждому аттракциону, а Чеён радуется как минимум за неё. Лиса обнимает её после прыжка с неописуемой высоты и вздрагивает от поцелуя в щеку. Лиса остаётся у Чеён ночевать – сначала ради фильма с пиццей, а затем и просто так. Предлагает сделать массаж. Обтирает маслами, разминает, гладит, целует. Они на кровати. Чеён не останавливает Лису, ни когда та лезет пальцами туда, куда для массажа не особо нужно, ни когда она ведёт дорожку языком. От пупка и ниже. Чеён только забирается ладонями в её волосы и держит, едва слышными стонами подсказывая, что Лиса всё делает правильно. 

Она не уверена, что это и зачем. Просто Чеён красивая, и, чем ближе Лиса, тем больше огня у неё в глазах. И так правильней, чем пустота. Лисе нравится её разжигать. 

Когда Чеён целует её, прижимаясь всем телом, и дрожит после особенно сладких стонов, у Лисы в голове мелькает страх. 

Только бы Чеён не потерялась в том, чего нет. 

Только бы она не решила заменить Лисой весь свой отсутствующий смысл жизни. 

Лисе бы польстило, конечно, но для неё всё не настолько серьёзно. Она плохо представляет, как может быть серьёзно. Ей лишь приятно возиться в кровати с Чеён до самого утра, приятно делить с ней завтрак и засыпать в обнимку. Лиса радуется неподдельно, когда та наконец соглашается привести её в клуб. «Просто попробовать». Она не думает, что у Лисы получится, но зато сама Лиса уверена. Даже если в первые же минуты не всё идёт гладко. Они стоят в гримёрке, менеджер отсчитывает какую-то девушку за то, что она часто опаздывает, а та спрашивает, получит ли наказание. Менеджер отделывается от провокационного вопроса хмурым «да, штраф». Танцовщица – она Лисе нравится – складывает бровки в одну умоляющую линию, чтобы спросить, что же ей сделать, чтобы её отшлёпали. 

\- Ничего, - отрезает менеджер. 

\- Значит, начинаем? – улыбается Лиса, не успев прикусить себе язык. 

Танцовщица смеётся, Чеён качает головой, а менеджер вздыхает и всем видом показывает, как же он устал от цирка вокруг себя. 

Танцовщица подмигивает Лалисе.

Она же говорила, что её сложно не любить. 

Она знает, что попала в правильное место. 

Она не знает только, что делать со взглядами Чеён, которые постоянно ловит на себе. Они запредельно заботливые. Они мягкие. Любящие, если честно. И Лисе за это уже совестно и неудобно где-то глубоко в груди.


	4. которые были самыми лучшими

Дженни прижимается губами к её щеке, и Джису не в силах сдержать улыбку. Несмотря на то, что идея всё ещё кажется глупой. Она обычная студентка. Она никогда не думала становиться какой-нибудь супермоделью, ей и не нужно, в общем-то, это Дженни постоянно капала ей на мозги тем, что такую внешность грех не показывать, и у неё есть знакомый фотограф из одной студии, и давай ты хотя бы заполнишь анкету.

Здесь всё просто – рост, вес, фотографии.

Поначалу просто, потом Дженни тыкает пальцем в экран. На вопрос «что сподвигло вас пойти в модельный бизнес?».

\- Можешь написать, что я, - Дженни довольно растягивает губы.

Джису вздыхает и пишет дребедень про любовь к прекрасному и желание попробовать новое.

Дружеские шутки – это замечательно, но раз уж Дженни затолкала её в какое-то дело, заниматься им Джису собирается серьёзно. Мало ли. Вдруг получится. Хотя сейчас она собирается стать учёной с медицинским дипломом, а не лицом с обложек. Быть лицом с обложки в целом кажется чем-то пустым. Лишённым подлинной, необходимой человечеству пользы. Если на Джису вдруг свалятся контакты и куча денег, то, ей кажется, она почувствует не только радость. Но и несправедливость. Если ей только из-за внешности перепадёт куда больше, чем остальным. Джису не питает иллюзий насчёт самой себя, она эгоистка (как и любой здравомыслящий человек), просто… Даже животные не принимают ничем необоснованного неравенства. Она любит биологию, она знает множество доказательств. Как когда стало буйволов спасло телёнка из львиных когтей. Когда приматы выживают за счёт взаимопомощи. Когда пёс в Чили, рискуя собой, оттащил полумёртвую собаку с автострады с сотнями машин. Слоны не оставляют друг друга и хоронят после смерти, а дельфины спасают даже людей. Джису не хотелось бы ощущать себя так, словно она хуже самой последней собаки. Она может стать моделью, почему нет, однако – её тянет верить – ещё и за счёт таланта. И деньги она бы отдавала на помощь тем, кому нужно больше. И тащила бы за собой семью. Подругу. Дженни, которая обнимает её за плечи и так сильно желает, чтобы у Джису всё получилось.

\- Они должны ответить за пару дней, - обещает Дженни, когда Джису отправляет анкету.

Джису пожимает плечами.

Часть её хочет, чтобы ответили сейчас же, и отправили приглашение на десять фотосессий, и открыли дверь в какую-нибудь новую жизнь. Однако здравомыслящая часть напоминает, что у Джису по расписанию конспекты. Как бы Дженни ни щурилась и ни наклоняла свою голову к плечу. Напоминая про сериал, который они вот уже которые выходные не могут досмотреть. Там как раз что-то про крутое высшее общество. Джису не особо интересно, на самом деле, и ей правда-правда нужно учиться, но Дженни. Дженни кладёт руку ей на коленку. Дженни сообщает, что серии уже на ноутбуке, обещает заказать пиццу и что вечер пройдёт замечательно. Мол, они отпразднуют новую карьеру Джису. И заглядывает в глаза с крайне настойчивой просьбой отдохнуть наконец. 

При взгляде на чужую улыбку, при одной мысли о том, как она погаснет, что-то в Джису сдаётся. Она выдыхает короткое «ладно», а Дженни тут же наводит суету вокруг неё. Притаскивает ноутбук, звонит насчёт пицц, а Джису – в груди дёргает любопытством – обновляет страницу с почтой. Хотя ответа ещё нет. Конечно же, нет.

Джису сознательно пытается заставить себя ничего не ждать. Чтобы не было разочарования, если откажут.

У Джису есть планы на жизнь, заботливые родители и лучшая на свете подруга.

Что бы ни случилось – это не должно измениться. Джису не должна.

Она закрывает вкладку с почтой и любуется Дженни, говорящей по телефону. В длинной футболке, с неряшливым хвостом на голове, с озорными искрами в глазах. Они знакомы с детства. Джису иногда кажется, что Дженни её знает лучше, чем она сама. Может, модельный бизнес и правда ей подходит. Не то чтобы они обе в нём сильно разбирались. 

Джису выдыхает и готовится расслабить мозг. Провести вечер за незамвсловатыми историями о людях, которые вечно друг друга предают и сюжета ради не могут жить спокойно. 

Джису обещает себе остаться хорошей.

Если однажды в её руке не окажется руки Дженни – значит, у Джису не получилось.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> можно послушать джизус - девочка в классе
> 
> зачем всё это было написано? хороший вопрос  
> о чём это? кто знает   
> что будет с героинями дальше? ох если бы я могла ответить 
> 
> мой первый фем за долгое время и кажется не самый лучший 
> 
> но он должен был быть написан, и по-другому бы не получился, просто потому что я слишком люблю всех этих девочек. а кого я люблю - о тех я пишу. 
> 
> если честно, это первый случай, когда я вообще не обиделась бы на отсутствие отзывов.
> 
> прикиньте ха целый мини с двумя пейрингами и серьёзной пометкой "фемслэш" в котором никаких отношений толком-то и нет и любовь как всегда сомнительная и знаете пожалуй на всякие вопросы мне стоит отвечать даже не "кто знает" а "простите я так не хотела" и дальше простыня извинений и это всё


End file.
